Chained to the Beast of the Black Rose
by The Dictator
Summary: Cerridwen has fairy goddess mother. But the Fairy goddess mother is the princes wicked witch. And the prince suffers to get to Cerridwen. Why is the Mother doing this? Many well known fairytales thrown in my melting pot. A complex plot? Sort of. RR please
1. Chapter one

_Chained to the Beast of the Black Rose_

By Angelic Rapist of the Soul...**_Solace_**

2/14/03

**C**hapter **O**ne

**_Power of air, I invoke thee_**

The evening was bleak and overly calm. The grayish clouds rolling in from the west and the thick heavy air gave hints to a nasty storm. The sun completely hidden by a light gray sky and the atmosphere cast a spell for all those that were outside. The spell was sleep of course. The heavy air slightly scented of wet dirt and wild flowers cast a wonderfully strong spell of sleep.

A youthful girl herded all the animals into their barns. Even the animals moved sluggishly. The girl sighed and looked up at the gray sky with a tired sigh. Chores weren't done yet but she was so tired all of a sudden. The maiden pleaded the weather witch to cease this upsetting weather but to no avail.

As the animals slept in their barn, the maiden began to scoop up some animal manure and spread them in her mother's garden. A slight smile curved the corners of her pale lips then disappeared as her eyes scanned over a smooth stone on the ground. A dedication to her dead mother. Her eyes shimmered with tears but no wetness stained her slightly freckled cheeks.

Her face seemed to be carved from stone now as she started to close the shutters of the downstairs windows from the outside then gathered all the dried clothes that she hung out earlier that morning. They were dry enough thought the girl as she headed back into the house with a basket full of colorful skirts and petticoats. Satin scarves and dainty silk and lace undergarments. The girl made four or five trips back out to bring in more baskets of clothing. Some of them male clothes and the rest was lovely silk and satin women wear.

The girl took the baskets into rooms. Two baskets into one room lavishly decorated with sheer yellow silks. She went over to the large closet and hung up the dresses and then over to a drawer to fold away the dainty fine undergarments.

The girl left this room and scuttled down to the cellar to put away the two empty baskets. Soon the girl was in another room. Decorated beautifully like the first. Though this one not only had pale sky blue silks flowing from the open window, but a lovely scent of sugarplums wafted through the sleepy air.

One quick glance to the large four poster bed and the girl knew someone was here. Another female actually. Five or six years older and with a graceful princess like heir to her. Her hair was done up in one of the latest fashions. The Shimmering golden curls draped over the naked shoulders of the female on the silken bed. The dress she wore drooped down to reveal a hefty amount of breasts; the corset beneath it pushed the rounded mounds up for show. Her waist was pulled tight by the corset and gave a slim curvy appearance. The dresses below the corset billowed around the long outstretched legs. The skirts dipped in between the thighs of this lovely female and the dress was pulled up to reveal both creamy legs.

"Cerridwen." Just the soft honey sound of the name made her jump and her throat tightened. The glossed pink lips of the older female grinned. Sprawled out upon the large bed the older female rolled the name over her tongue again. "Cerridwen." The older girl sank deep into the blue pillows and giggled. A faint blush on her cheeks stated the fact that she was quite tipsy. A bottle of half-drunken brandy confirmed the fact.

The younger girl shook her head and began to hang up the lovely silken dresses and fold away the laced undergarments. She busied herself while the slightly drunken girl sang herself to sleep. The young girl moved about to clear the room up a bit. Hiding the brandy bottle, thanking the weather witch about the slight breeze that blew away the smell of the toxic beverage.

Before she left the room, the young girl closed the window so the winds would not make the drunken sleeper ill in the middle of the night. She closed the door quietly behind her, baskets of clothes in hand. Without rushing down to the cellar, she just scurried into another room to fold away the clothes.

The next room was male. It was dimmer then the others and wasn't decorated with silk but just with dust. This room was out of limits for the other girls but this maiden could only come in to do the chores of putting away clothes. She wasn't given permission to clean this room, not even move the chairs at the desk around.

The girl gave a slight gasp at seeing someone's silhouette at the large French windows. The frame was broad shouldered and taller then her by two heads. Clad in a loose silken shirt and brown breeches with stockings and brown shoes with buckles, he stood staring out the window.

The girl gulped silently and began to do her chores. She tip toed in and opened the closet area. She hung up many colored silk shirts and outer vests then hurried over to the drawer and folded the undergarments and nightclothes of soft cottons.

The girls deep green blue eyes twinkled at having her job done quickly and could rush away from this dreary room. The twinkle faded into dry eyes as she saw all the dirty clothes all over the room. She let out a soft feather light sigh and scuttled around the room picking up a few used belts and putting them away. Placing the shoes in the correct place and throwing the discarded clothes into the baskets. She resisted the urge to hum as she worked and with a sudden jump of her heart, she found that the owner of the room was right behind her, his thighs rubbing against her rear as she bent over to pick up some stockings.

"Cerridwen" Said the voice. A husky rumbling sound that frightened her to no end. "Why do you rush so?" He asked, moving closer to the girl and placing a hand on her rear.

Cerridwen shot up and jumped several feet away from him. "W-well I have to get my ch-chores done before night fall Stepbrother" She stuttered slightly, the slight Irish accent well hidden but still lingered around the R's of her words, and quickly picked up more things. Very aware at her step brother staring intently at her slight form under the clothing. Small as Cerridwen was, her figure was just right for her small size.

Cerridwen picks up her baskets and turn to leap out the door. That was impossible at the moment because Stepbrother was in the way with his arms crossed and a devilish grin on his strong face. Cerridwen backed up half a step then a frown creased her forehead.

" I do not have time for your sexual advances, Daulk." She clenched her teeth and squared her jaws. The baskets in her hands and a frown on her pale lips.

" Your sisters always seem to " He replied with a light chuckle that sounded more like a dry cough. He stepped one step closer and rubbed his chin that had a slight growth of brown-ness. His eyes scanned her small body for the hundredth time since she'd been in the room.

" They are they and I am I. we are different Daulk. I don't care for money like they do. Just let me pass so I may finish my chores." Her lovely large eyes became slits of a gleaming deep green. Such predatory eyes for such an innocent sweet girl.

Daulk leaped at her. His shadow darkened her features and her quickness to act was astounding. She was small and fast even with the basket of clothes still in her arms. She shook her head as she heard him growl then fall on his large bed. He patted it and tried to persuade her to join him.

" Your wooing won't work on me Daulk." Cerridwen turned and eased out the door. Daulk's voice carried out to her.

" Join my brothel Cerridwen. Help lighten the load for your sisters!" He laughed loudly after that and then grew silent. Probably fell asleep Cerridwen thought.

She walked into her room and bolted it shut. She Hung up her dresses. Just regular work clothes and regular undergarments. Her room was quite plain as well. The bed was made and clean. Her room smelled of fresh linen and light peach blossoms. The wind wafted the scent in from outside, carrying it in just for her. She thanks the winds and looked at the canvas by one of the windows. It was half done. A light sketch was on one side and a lion's head was on the other, completed by oil pastels. The piece itself not yet done. Cerridwen found no muses lately.

She undressed and threw on a large plain white night gown with green ribbons under her young pert breasts and at the hem of all the edges. The gown was loose and slightly flowy. Cerridwen untied her wildly wavy mass of curly hair and brushed it till it shined and softens. Then Cerridwen smoothed a sweet smelling oil on her hair and braided it loosely. The braid was long down past her rear. She climbed to bed and yawned. A slight breeze blew gently through the window to blow out the candles for her. Before she slept, Cerridwen mouthed the words 'thank you' then fell into a world of colorful oblivion.

A bright silvery flash roused her slightly before the mind throbbing thunder made her gasp and jolt upwards. Cerridwen looked down at her blankets and found that they were quite damp and looked at the open window. Rain seemed to rush in sideways to pat against her slightly freckled cheeks and wetted her frowning lips. Her hair was wet also; water droplets clung to them and when the next lightning struck, the droplets resembled diamonds in that quick flash of brightness.

Cerridwen left her bed and came over to close the window. Her nightgown was damp and clung to her body's delicate curves. The slight breeze made her shiver and she gasped as she realized something horribly amiss. Cerridwen's canvas was no where in sight. Quickly she lit a few candles around the room and bustled about. She mumbled to herself, scolding for being so careless.

With all her movement, her anger boiling and such, Cerridwen felt overly baked. Even in the damp gown, with was warm dampness from her rising body heat, Cerridwen felt anxious.

She looked toward the door that was bolted shut. She sighed and knew why she wasn't sleepy. The thing that was amiss wasn't her artwork, even though it was, it was her nightly walk in her mother's garden. She usually did this once in a while; this might be the while since it's been a month since her last walk.

Cerridwen looked at the gray sky from the open door to the outside. Even though it was night, the dark gray sky hovered in between. "Must be near dawn "She mumbled to the air. And with that, Cerridwen pulled on her soft leather cloak's hood and walked out into the gentle dreariness.

She walked with deliberate slowness. Her steps make not a sound on the wet grass. The smell of the wet earth gave her strength and her pace quickened as she saw the gate to the garden. She held on to her hood as the winds teased and tried to pull it back from her tightened face. Made of stone again. The winds finally succeeded and the hood flung off and the raindrops caught in her hair once more.

When Cerridwen reached the stone where the words of dedication were carved on, the rain stopped completely. The sky was still dreary, but it was a welcomed bleakness. Cerridwen didn't even try to put the hood back on for fear that the winds would yank it off again.

The flowers weren't exactly blooming in this grayness yet. The night flowers were slightly open, but without the moons love, they did not show their true beauty. Cerridwen leaned down and placed a kiss upon a lovely Moonflower bud and straightened up.

"Hello mama" She whispered to the garden gently. Tears welled in her dark, dark forest green eyes but no tears fell. Tears never fell anymore. Just then, a light cold drop fell on her soft cheek and slid down. A raindrop from her hair substituted for her missing tears.

The winds whirled around her anxiously and lifted her cloak and whistled in her ears. The winds nudged at her and pushed her, tugged her toward home. She caressed a group of Bleedinghearts then turned to leave. From her lips she whispered a soft farewell and departed.

When Cerridwen walked back into the house and closed the door, a slight shower of rain started again. Her walk was short and she would probably need another one in the morning. As she climbed the steps to the hallway of bedrooms, Cerridwen heard sounds.

"Dear Goddess...And at such an untimely hour" She moaned to herself. The sounds were of squeaking beds and lustful moans of physical passions. She shook her head and went to her room and closed and bolted the door shut.

She noticed that he bedroom door wasn't closed when she came up but just cast it aside, she might have just forgotten to close it. There was a deep intense feeling that was in this room she thought. An aura of a blazing black fire, one she knew all too well. The blankets on her bed were tossed askew and books knocked off the night table. Her closet was open and skirts lay upon the floor. There was a bottle of whiskey dripping on the carpet. She smelled the toxic beverage even from this far. The smell burned her nostrils and scorched down her throat as she breathed.

"Daulk" She shook her head. That was all she said and the winds drafted in and swirled about her to agree. It seemed that stepbrother Daulk had come to seek her company. The rains were slightly harder now but she could still hear the squeaking and moaning. It seems like he found another to take my place she thought. Her face grim and shadowed by a veil of disgust. The winds agreed again and fluttered about the bed sheets on the floor. Ruffling them slightly then danced upon the bed and lingered here and there.

Cerridwen felt too tired to clean up the mess. All she did was stood the bottle of whiskey up and laid the wet spot with a dried towel. She picked up her sheets and noticed they were nice and dried. She placed them on the bed and removed her cloak finally. She sat on the bed in her nightgown and grinned. The bed was dry also. Cerridwen laid down and pulled the blankets up. She thanked the wind and fell asleep. The winds flew around the room and blew out all the candles and lingered by Cerridwen's bedside.


	2. Chapter two

**Title: Chained to the Beast of the Black Rose**

**By The Dictator**

**Rating: R**

**C**hapter **T**wo

**_Powers of Air to bring on change_**

Cerridwen woke in the early morning. Dawn was creeping in through the window and a heavenly scent invaded her first deep breath of morning. Without really thinking, Cerridwen knew for a fact that someone was cooking. She sensed her mother's cookware being touched by those that were unclean in spirit. Considering that she was the only thing pure in both spirit and body that lived in this house, she figured it was probably one of her sisters.

Cerridwen leaped off the bed and donned a clean crisp cotton brown robe that was flung to the ground last night and hurried out her room. When she came down stairs into the kitchen, she found one of her two sisters boiling water and a few eggs there too.

Cerridwen gasped and growled a little sound like a possessive mate and pushed her older sister away. She dumped the warming water from the small pot and turned to glare at the small family that looked at her as if in shock. They were all there. Daulk sitting at the head of the table and one of her sisters on his side. The other sister that was pushed by Cerridwen glared at her and rubbed her pained arm.

"Cerridwen! What's gotten into you girl?" Demanded Daulk as if he were the master of the house. Which to everyone he was, but to Cerridwen, he was nothing but a coward wearing a kings crown and cape.

" Don't any of you dare touch mama's things!" She screeched in reply, her accent slightly more vivid but somehow suppressed. Before she could stop herself she added. "They don't fancy the likes of ye"

Cerridwen was met with lifted brows and a quirk of lips. Though it was silent, Cerridwen could tell they were laughing. They laughed on the inside, with their eyes, they laughed at what was only natural.

" Now Cerridwen, what's that you've been saying 'bout the pot and its 'feelings'?" Daulk questioned in the most well-mannered way he could. Trying to be the gentleman for her sake more then his. Even in the gentle tone, Cerridwen still caught the harsh sarcasm and it cut deeply.

Cerridwen stayed silent and held the warm pot to her breast as she just looked at Daulk. There was no understanding in his eyes so she searched out her sisters. They held nothing but ignorance, fake ignorance, for they knew what was going on beneath the surface of it all.

" I hope you've not turned to our mother's evil witchy ways Cerridwen. She was burned you know " Spoke Daulk after a few moments of Cerridwen's silence.

Cerridwen held her breath as he said his last sentence. Of course I know she thought angrily. I was there! She sniffed as her eyes watered but no tears fell. "You told me mama had a surprise for me..." She glared at him. She felt a bubbling feeling under her breasts but above her stomach. The feeling was hot and it felt wonderful; It felt painful at the same time. "You told me to hide in the hay wagon till I saw her coming. "Tears weld and threatened to spill over. " You tricked me into seeing mama burn to death." Cerridwen closed her eyes tightly to force the tears to stay in. When she opened her eyes, tiny little droplets of tears clung to the long fringes of her warm brown lashes. She embraced the bubbling power inside her, not trying to tame it but let it freely swallow her. She murmured words loud enough for them to understand. "I was only nine." Then Cerridwen fell to the floor, still clutching the warm pot.

When Cerridwen woke, she was in one of her sisters' rooms. The smell of peach blossoms woke her from an unnatural dream. She thanks the winds for bringing in the lovely new scent and glanced around. She found two faces looking at her. Two pairs of green eyes filled with worrying tears. Two mouths or the same pale pink with it's corners turned downward in a frown. Two blond heads with wisps of wavy in the sleek straightness. Both faces had fair creamy skin with round cheeks to give an illusion of youngness that the pools of gentle green failed to display.

" Life had been bad for us, hasn't it?" Cerridwen mumbled upon seeing her sisters.


End file.
